Cupid Ain't Got Nothing on You
by snipershezz
Summary: Or The Five Times Kraglin Fell in Love with Yondu. The One Time Yondu Fell in Love with Kraglin. And The Time He Did Something About It. In which Kraglin's a sap, Yondu's a closet romantic, and Peter meddles with only semi-good intentions.


**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Peter Quill, Half-Nut (Mentioned), Stakar Ogord (Mentioned)

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Tags:** Fluff, Eventual Romance, Mutual Pining, Humour, Space Pirates, Fluffy Ending, 5 Times, 5 + 1 Things, Plus an Extra, Hopeless Idiots in Love

 **Summary:** Or The Five Times Kraglin Fell in Love with Yondu. The One Time Yondu Fell in Love with Kraglin. And The Time He Did Something About It. In which Kraglin's a sap, Yondu's a closet romantic, and Peter meddles with only semi-good intentions.

 **A/N:** So, this is likely out of character to an extent but after watching Vol. 2, I had all these feels and nowhere to put them. The comics were an affectionate part of my childhood, so Yondu is always kinda a mash up, also depends on what I'm writing as to whether he changes into a different version, this one I think is mostly movie Yondu but will a little bit of my own head-canon thrown in, Kraglin pretty much stays the same each time (a tall, adorable Hraxian with purty blue eyes), also a little bit of head-canon thrown in. This is set before either of the movies and kinda provides little snap shots over time. I'm in the process of writing a longer fic that deals with my family feels in more depth (it's happy and nobody dies because damn it as far as I'm concerned Yondu's invincible) but I wanted to write something cute for these two :) Also I apologize for Yondu's terrible grammar but that's how he talks in my head :p

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

* * *

1.

Kraglin never saw himself as a romantic guy or a particularly sentimental one. He had simple wants; a comfortable bed, a decent meal, sharp knives, and a load of units in his account. So, the first time caught him utterly by surprise. Probably why he got his skinny ass knocked out in a simple bar fight.

It was one of the better Ravager nights – a successful score, a flawless trade off – which left them all a ton of units to spend. At the refuel stop the captain had announced a well-deserved night off for the crew. So, the lot of them were planet-side stuffed into a dingy bar getting well and truly pissed.

Towards the end of the night someone started something over a game of cards and it turned – as it usually did – into an all-out brawl. Never a man to miss an opportunity, Kraglin dove in, next to the captain, fists swinging.

The Centaurian barked out a quick, "Krags! Behind ya!"

Kraglin ducked and a chair sailed overhead, inches from where his skull had just been. He turned to yell out his thanks which died on his lips.

The captain – _his_ captain – was grinning madly, laying into some poor bastard. He had a split lip, blood dribbling down his chin and the beginnings of a black eye, but that didn't stop the crazy joy in his eyes. He was in his element and –

It. Was. Gorgeous.

Kraglin had a few seconds to consider the thought; _Oh. No._ Before something solid connected with the back of his skull and he dropped like a sack of shit.

When he came to the fight was over and Yondu was crouched over him, "Aww hell Krags. What happened? Ain't like you ta get knocked on yer ass."

Kraglin stared up at his captain. One eye was fully blackened and beginning to swell. The grin the Centaurian wore showed off bloody teeth and another one missing to add to his collection. The sheer happiness plastered across the Ravager captain's face was plain – the thrill of the fight still singing in his veins.

They'd been together a long time – from pilot and mechanic all the way through to captain and first mate. Kraglin had always been proud of his position and quietly proud of his captain but he never once felt this raw. Like an exposed nerve, all his emotions were clumped together in a swirling mess centred around the man above him.

He'd blame it on the blow to the head, but that had come after his rather stunning revelation.

The Hraxian blinked – the affection for Yondu almost overwhelming him.

"Lucky shot." He managed to choke out after probably an unreasonable amount of time staring.

The captain held out a hand, "Up ya go. Idjit. Could'a been a lot worse."

Kraglin just stared.

Damn it all Yondu was handsome as fuck and all he wanted to do right then was kiss him.

Yondu snorted, "Get yerself checked by tha doc." He turned in a swirl of coat, the scent of leather and earth drifting around in the space he'd vacated.

Kraglin sighed heavily, "Aww hell."

* * *

2.

The second time was less shocking, but no less potent.

It was a week after they'd picked up the Terran kid, Peter. The crew had never been cannibalistic – that was one of Yondu's unspoken rules – of course the kid didn't know that. So, when Halfnut tipped the kid into one of the giant soup pots he'd started screaming bloody murder.

Kraglin – not one for ever picking on anyone who didn't deserve it, let alone a poor frightened kid – began elbowing his way through the crowd to pull the kid out. He didn't even get halfway when a piercing whistle sounded out and Yondu appeared in a stormy rage.

He scooped the boy out of the pot and snarled at the crew so viciously, Kraglin was sure some of the buggers wet themselves.

"Tha next person that fucks with tha kid gets thrown out tha nearest airlock. Git out, all yas!"

Kraglin hung back near the door, watching silently.

"Ain't nobody ever gunna hurt ya here boy. As long as I'm breathin'." The Centaurian told him softly. "Dry ya eyes now. We'll find ya somement ta eat that ain't nasty."

Peter threw his arms around the captain's neck and all of the tension drained from the man's face. He smiled. A real genuine smile.

Kraglin's heart skipped into double time as his soul melted into a puddle of goo, "Damn if that ain't the cutest thing in tha universe."

* * *

3.

The third time was stupid.

He had been stupid.

They were hunting planet-side because sometimes between re-fuels they ran out of certain things – it was meat this time.

The captain had sent six groups of two out. Kraglin didn't know much about hunting, but Yondu originating from a planet where being able to hunt meant survival more than made up for it.

The planet was lush, with huge forests and wide-open plains. The area they were hunting in had a huge craggy cliff-side that dropped straight down into a raging river.

That was where it all went wrong.

The ground near the edge was unstable and when Yondu took another step, Kraglin saw the ground crack beneath his steel-cap boots.

Immediately his instincts screamed _mate_ and _danger_. He knocked Yondu out of the way and the ground slid from under his feet, sending him over. A stray tree root stopped him from tumbling down to his death. He hung on with both hands.

Yondu's head appeared over the side of the cliff. "Krags!" Sheer relief flooded his features when he saw the first mate hanging there.

"Not dead yet sir."

The captain scooted his shoulders over the side and held out a hand, "Grab ma hand!"

He reached for it, fingertips skating over blue ones. Kraglin cursed, unable to stretch himself any higher, "Can't reach Cap'n. Just – just go sir – ya don't wanna end up down here too."

Yondu's features turned thunderous, "Like hell I'm leaving you ta die!" He whistled. His arrow flew from its holster, doing a quick loop it rocketed down the cliff-side embedding just above Kraglin's feet. "Put yer feet on it, once ya got yer footing ya gotta jump."

"Sir I –"

Yondu interrupted him, "We got one chance at this Kraglin, tha longer we fuck around the more unstable tha ground gets. Just. Fucking. Do. It."

"Aye Cap'n."

He didn't bother voicing it probably wasn't going to work, or that he was probably going to die. Instead he did as he was told.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

Yondu stuck his hand over the edge again. Kraglin launched himself off the arrow, fingers slipping on the leather of the captain's coat before latching on at the elbow. The Hraxian's feet dug into the side of the cliff as Yondu grit his teeth and hauled him back over the side.

The lay together in a heap for many minutes before the helped each other up. Kraglin smiled sheepishly, "Hey, tha–"

The rest of the word never came out as Yondu's fist connected with the side of his face. Almost immediately after the blow knocked Kraglin's chin sideways he was pulled into a crushing hug, then as quickly as it happened it was gone.

"Don't you _never_ do that again! Damnit Krags, ya know how hard it is ta train a first mate?"

Kraglin's heart filled with affection. He thought there might be more to it than just the effort of training a new first mate but he didn't mention that.

Instead he just nodded, "Aye Cap'n."

* * *

4.

The fourth time was an accident.

The crew of the _Eclector_ had a hard week. Smugglers attacked their ship and blew a hole in the broadside before they had managed to make them wish they ain't fucked with the Ravagers. Four crew members had been lost in the decompression along with a considerable amount of equipment. Equipment – Kraglin supposed – that was probably important to the ship's general functionality. It hadn't been a fatal blow but with a giant hole in the side they couldn't make any jumps which meant they had to limp to the closest habitable planet and pray they could get what they needed to fix her.

The captain – much to Kraglin's dismay – was running himself ragged, more so than usual anyway. He was not pleased there was a hole in his girl and was out for blood. So much so that even Kraglin – who always gravitated to wherever Yondu was – started being elsewhere whenever the Centaurian entered a room.

So, when the captain commed him for a meeting in his quarters the Hraxian wanted to avoid it as long as possible. He dragged his feet as he walked along the corridors of the ship, stopping at every little thing that didn't really require his attention. Inevitably, he ended up in front of the blast proof door. Kraglin sighed, straightening his jacket, and steeling himself before placing a hand on the bio-scanner.

He was counting on an absolute tongue lashing so he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him instead.

Yondu was stretched out over his bed, booted feet dangling off the side, one arm was thrown carelessly out to the side, the other was resting gently on the swell of his belly.

Kraglin blinked.

Captain Yondu Udonta – was – asleep.

He stepped over the threshold, "Cap'n?"

No response.

He grinned and stepped closer to get a better look.

Yondu was never a tall man – Kraglin himself towered over him – but his personality and command for attention always made him the biggest man in the room.

Now though – completely relaxed – Kraglin found him so small it was almost – adorable.

Not that he'd ever admit that out loud – he wasn't suicidal.

The Centaurian's face no longer had the harsh look to it – the permanent scowl that was always etched across it was absent.

He was almost – cute.

Kraglin rolled his eyes at himself for even thinking it.

Deciding the captain needed sleep more than another strategy meeting he grabbed one of the furs that were piled up haphazardly on the bed and draped it over the older man.

Leaning over he took one last look at Yondu's sleeping face, "Ya'll probably have ma head fer this later," he said quietly, "but you need the sleep. G'night Yondu.

It was the first and only time since the man had become captain of his own vessel that Kraglin had called him anything but 'Cap'n', 'Boss', or 'Sir', but with the other man out cold he figured he could get away with it.

Just this once.

* * *

5.

The fifth time he hears yelling from the captain's quarters.

Peter had just turned thirteen and had an attitude to rival the Centaurian's own.

Kraglin – stood in front of his own door – contemplated whether to just ignore them and go inside. He'd just finished a night shift on the Bridge and damn it all he was tired.

The shouting continued and he knew he couldn't just leave it. His instincts said _family_ needed him. Banging his head on his door he sighed, _I really need to start ignoring those stupid things._

Turning and walking over to the older man's room, his hand hovered over the bio-lock. His decision was made for him as the door slid open and Peter stormed out.

He gave Kraglin a half-hearted smile, "You fucking deal with that blue asshole. He's completely unreasonable!"

Kraglin glared at the boy, "Watch yer tone Pete, he's still tha cap'n o' this ship." He took in the boy's appearance – covered in engine oil and grease – his nose wrinkled, "An' go an' clean up, ya look a fuckin' mess."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Sure thing _Momma_."

The Hraxian shook his head fondly as he watched the boy leave.

Entering the cabin, he saw Yondu sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. His heart lurched, "Cap'n? You ok?"

When the Centaurian looked up, his face looked so damn defeated that all Kraglin wanted to do was give him a hug. Knowing he'd just as likely get an arrow to the neck, he did the next best thing and sat down on the bed next to the man.

"I just – I dunno what ta do wit' that fuckin' kid anymore. He fights me every step o' tha way." Yondu sighed. "On Centauri IV, raising kids that's the most honoured job, teachin' 'em tha ways all that, ain't nothin' more important. Keep tha tribe goin', keep tha traditions alive – kids are almost sacred." He looked at Kraglin with an exhausted expression, "I'm screwin' this all up."

Kraglin shook his head, "Come on now sir, ya ain't screwin' nothin' up. Ya do everythin' fer that kid. _Everythin'_. Ya help him when he needs it, ya kick his ass when he screws up, ya take care o' him when he's sick, ya teach him everythin' he needs ta know. An' above all – an' don't growl at me about being 'sentimental' because ya know it's true – ya love 'im. That's the most important fuckin' thing. Ya love 'im no matter what. I ain't never knew my parents, Ravagers are tha only family I ever known. Ya may not be his blood, but family ain't always gotta be blood. He's turnin' into a man, 'course ya gunna have bumpy patches, but ya keep on lovin' 'im an' it'll turn out alright. Yer that boy's Daddy even if he don't realise it sometimes. Ya ain't screwin' it up, ya doin' just fine."

Yondu's arm circled his shoulders and gave a squeeze, "Yer smarter than anyone gives ya credit fer Krags."

Kraglin grinned, "Careful Cap'n that sounded like a compliment."

The older man cuffed him in the back of the head, "Shaddup ya skinny bastard."

The shared a chuckle and Kralin looked into eyes as red as blood.

 _Fuck._

 _I love him._

* * *

1.

Yondu was bored.

Stakar hadn't sent him on a mission for three cycles and he was itching for something interesting to do.

After his shift on the Bridge finished he wandered aimlessly down to the hangers. He spotted his M-ship immediately. She wasn't the biggest bird in the hanger, but she was quick and easy to maneuver. Yondu was so proud when he'd earned enough units and logged enough flying time to warrant one of his own. It was the first real thing he'd wanted after Stakar cut his collar. His fingers passed reverently over the wing, he loved to fly it made him feel free, and after everything he'd been through in his life freedom was ridiculously important to him.

He was so caught up in his thinking, he didn't see the set of legs sticking out from underneath his bird and promptly tripped straight over them and face first into the ship.

He blinked, shook his head and cursed. A volley of clicks and whistles in his own tongue. The other person who had caused his fall was doing a similar thing, rubbing their shin and cursing in – what sounded to Yondu like – Hraxian.

Since he was freed Yondu made it a point never to apologize for anything so instead he snarled, switching to Galactic Common, "What the fuck are you doin' ta my bird?"

The other man crawled out from underneath the ship and stood up. He was lanky, without an inch of fat on him anywhere. His jump-suit fit like crap and his face was covered in engine oil and grease. He was just a kid, barely looked eighteen, the scowl he wore was almost adorable – almost.

"What the fuck am I doin'? I'm fixin' it! This is your ship?" The other man pointed a finger at Yondu, sharp metal teeth biting into his lip, "Your acrobatics in tha fuckin' sky are hell on tha engines. Feels like I'm always fixin' this damn ship. You ever try flyin' like a normal person fer once?"

The urge to bite off that pointed finger was strong, but that would land him in the Brig and ground him until Stakar thought he had learned a lesson. Instead, Yondu rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You're the mechanic that fixes her?" He gave the taller man the once over, "Figures I'd be tha one ta get a shitty mechanic fixin' my ship. Ya figured out how ta stop her pulling to the left when ya come outta a dive yet?"

The Hraxian blinked – _Of all the arrogant, shitty_ – "Ya ever think maybe yer ship weren't built ta pull off those maneuvers?! I'm the best damn mechanic Stakar's got, ain't no one here who can fix what ya put this poor M-ship through but me."

Yondu grinned, "Ya fix that pull ta tha left, then I'll be impressed.

The taller man rolled his eyes.

"What's yer name kid?"

"Ain't a kid." He snapped, then he took a breath and sighed, "Name's Kraglin."

"I'm Yondu." The Centaurian smirked. "Ya want some help?"

Kraglin blinked, then shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. I'll get ma ass handed ta me by the head mechanic if he finds someone else helpin'." He shook his head. "Bastard hates me enough as it is."

Yondu shrugged and began to walk away, "Suit yerself. See ya 'round Kraggles."

The next time Yondu took his ship out the pull to the left was gone and his girl handled like a dream.

Attached to the console was a note scratched out in wonky Common;

 _Try not to break yer engines this time. Not that you'll listen but if anyone pukes again, you're cleaning it. – K._

Yondu chuckled.

He had always been a sucker for pretty blue eyes.

* * *

\+ 1.

It wasn't often Yondu did something spectacularly stupid, but whenever he did, it generally blew up in his face. This time was no different.

After thirty years, Yondu decided to do something about his hopeless attraction to his first mate.

And really this was Peter's fault, he'd put the idea in Yondu's head with a casual; "He's crazy about you, ya know that right?" And it had festered into a half-cocked idea that blew up in his face.

He paced his cabin restlessly – granted at the time he was drunk, horny, and probably wasn't thinking with the head attached to his shoulders. Still, it had seemed like a good idea, swaggering up to Kraglin in the dingy bar with a drink he'd bought – bought with _actual units_ , not stolen – then hitting on him with a leer that would make a seasoned space pirate blush.

Kraglin naturally thought it was a joke and that had pissed Yondu off, at which point he'd begun snarling at the Hraxian, which then led to Kraglin getting pissy and one thing led to another and Yondu had – maybe, kinda – lost his temper – a little bit – and – sorta – socked Kraglin in the jaw.

That had led to Kraglin pulling a hurt face and Yondu feeling like a scumbag.

He snarled stopping mid stride to throw a punch which connected with the bulkhead – and shit, now he was bleeding. Shaking his head, he stomped out of his quarters and down to the hanger. The only place he could really think.

The _Warbird_ was right where he left it. He ran an affectionate hand across the wing. He was so caught up in his thinking, he didn't see the set of legs sticking out from underneath his bird and promptly tripped straight over them and face first into the ship.

He blinked, shook his head and cursed. A volley of clicks and whistles in his own tongue. he other person who had caused his fall was doing a similar thing, rubbing their shin and cursing in Hraxian.

Déjà vu hit Yondu like a ton of bricks and he began to laugh.

Kraglin shimmied out from under the _Warbird_ and looked at the captain strangely. He was still a lanky bastard, without an inch of fat on him anywhere – though his jump-suit fit considerably better now it was tailor made. His face was covered in engine oil and grease, which he wiped off with a rag attached to his belt. He raised an eyebrow, "Still kickin' people when they're down?"

 _Ouch._

Yondu supposed he probably deserved that.

"Still working on my bird?" He replied, as if the comment hadn't felt like a punch to the gut.

Kraglin shrugged, "I'm still the only one who can fix it proper, though I get tha rookies ta clean tha puke off tha consoles now."

Yondu chuckled.

Eyeing the purple patch on his first mate's face he sighed, "Listen Krags –"

"With all due respect sir, I ain't in tha mood fer yer shit today."

Yondu scowled, "I was tryin' –"

Kraglin scowled right back, "Ya punched me. Ya ain't done that in years an' I still dun understand why."

"I –"

Yondu was cut off again.

"I done some stupid shit ova tha years an' I know that. I always been on yer side, _always!_ I followed ya on suicide missions, I was there through three attempts at mutiny, I helped ya whenever ya needed it, I watched yer back when ya needed me to and even when ya didn't. I stuck by ya even when no one else did – even when we was exiled. I try an' try ta do everythin' I can ta help ya and," he sighed heavily, "I thought we were friends."

Yondu blinked and his brain to mouth filter suddenly glitched, "I'm sorry."

Kraglin's eyes went so wide they looked as if they would fall from his skull, "What?"

Yondu sighed, "I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit ya, I'm sorry I dun appreciate ya more, I'm sorry I ain't never done nothin' ta show ya how much what ya do every day means ta me, and I'm sorry I ain't never had the guts ta tell ya I love ya."

"W-what?"

Yondu blushed and looked down at his boots, "I said I love ya, ya idjit."

Kraglin was still staring, "W-what?"

"Oh fer – Kraglin I been in love wit' ya fer thirty years."

"We-we've only known each other fer thirty years."

Yondu – still blushing – looked up from under his lashes at Kraglin and shrugged, "I always been a sucker fer pretty blue eyes."

Kraglin continued to stare and the silence stretched from seconds into minutes.

Yondu scowled, "I knew this was a bad idea – fuckin' Peter and his bullshit. Look – just ferget I said anythin'." He went to storm passed Kraglin – bottling all the feelings up and tossing them into the blackness of space – when an arm shot out and grabbed his.

Next thing he knew, he was being slammed into the cold metal of the _Warbird_ and being kissed within an inch of his life.

Kraglin grinned into the kiss as Yondu practically melted against him.

They parted after a few minutes both panting heavily.

"I love ya too, ya big blue idjit."

Yondu opened his mouth to ask if perhaps Kraglin wanted to take this to his quarters when another elated voice echoed around the hanger.

"YES! FUCKING _FINALLY!_ "

Both men turned to see Peter standing there grinning.

"You two have been slobbering after each other for fucking years!" He laughed, "Ahh this is so great! 'Nut owes me so many units.

Kraglin looked back at Yondu, who smiled up at him.

"Yon wanna kick his ass or should I?"

"Well, he _is_ your son."

Yondu's grin turned feral and he whistled.


End file.
